Singapore Power
Singapore Power (Abbreviation: SP; Chinese: 新加坡能源有限公司) is a company which provides electricity and gas transmission, distribution services, and market support services to more than a million customers in Singapore. It is one of the largest corporations in Singapore. The company is involved in a major investment in Australia's Alinta in partnership with Babcock & Brown, after putting up a bid of A$13.9 billion (S$17 billion), beating out a rival bid by Macquarie Bank. History Singapore Power was first incorporated as a commercial entity for the former electricity and gas supplies under the Public Utilities Board. It was incorporated as a commercial entity in October 1995 as Singapore Power and Gas, and renamed to Singapore Power. Since 1995, Temasek Holdings controls the entire company with a 100% stake. Major subsidiaries *'PowerGas' - The sole licensed gas transporter and gas system operator, transporting both natural gas and town gas. It owns and operates all the gas pipelines in Singapore and is responsible for delivering gas to users through its gas pipe network. It operates a town gas system as well as a natural gas system which is transmitted from Sumatra. *'SP AusNet' - Singapore Power International Pte Ltd, a wholly owned subsidiary of Singapore Power Limited, owns a 51% interest in SP AusNet. SP AusNet's electricity transmission and distribution networks, along with the gas distribution assets, enable it to deliver a full range of energy-related products and services to industrial and domestic customers in Victoria, Australia. SP AusNet is listed on the Australian Securities Exchange (ASX). *'SP PowerAssets' - Formed in Oct 2003, it is the sole provider of electricity transmission and distribution services in Singapore. It holds the Transmission License and owns the electricity transmission and distribution Network of Singapore including major transmission and distribution assets like substations and underground cables with an approximate network value of S$6.5billion (as at 31st Mar 06) *'SP PowerGrid' - Formed in Oct 2003, has been appointed by SP PowerAssets to manage its business including the management of the transmission network and the operation of the distribution network. ISP PowerGrid has achieved ISO 9001:2000 certification in network development and management. Its wide range of expertise includes network planning, project management, network management, control and communications and condition monitoring. *'SP Services' - Provides integrated customer services for electricity, water and piped gas supplies in Singapore. It is the Market Support Services Licenses providing meter reading services, meter data management, facilitates customer registration and transfer between retailers, serves as a conduit to buy electricity from the wholesale electricity market on behalf of retailers or contestable consumers, provide electricity at published tariffs for residential and small businesses. It also provides billing and payment collection for utility providers including for electricity transmission, water charges, sanitary appliance fee, gas supply charges, and refuse charges. Major joint ventures *'Power Automation' - a joint-venture company set up by Singapore Power with Siemens in July 1995 to offer engineering services in protection systems, substation control and energy management and information systems across Asia Pacific. *'Singapore District Cooling' - a joint-venture company set up by Singapore Power with Dalkia in September 2000 as a partner to implement the pilot District Cooling project at Marina South New Downtown. District Cooling is a new urban utility service involving the centralised production of chilled water for distribution to commercial buildings for air-conditioning purposes. Other investments *'SPI Seosan Co-generation and Water Treatment' - Singapore Power’s investment in South Korea provides electricity, steam and water treatment services to Samsung Total Petrochemicals Co Ltd, one of the largest petrochemical companies in Korea. *'EverPower IPP' - Singapore Power’s investment in Taiwan comprises a 25% stake in Ever Power IPP Company, an independent power producer, which supplies electricity to Taiwan Power Company. Lawsuit It was reported that over 600 victims of the Black Saturday bushfires in Australia, which killed 171 people, signed a class action lawsuit against Singapore Power. The action alleges negligence and breach of duty in the service and maintenance of powerlines controlled by them in the state of Victoria. In particular, the lawsuit alleges the power company negligently failed to fit a $10 protective device on the power line, which contributed to it breaking and starting the devastating Kilmore East fire on 7 February 2009. Singapore Power stated that they were not the defendants in the case, rather the defendant was SPI Electricity Pty Ltd, Singapore Powers electricity distribution operating company. See also *Singapore Power Building References External links *Official website *SP AusNet Website Category:Companies of Singapore Category:Temasek Holdings Category:Companies established in 1995 Category:Government-owned companies of Singapore